


Interlude

by astraielle, ghoulaesthetics (astraielle)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 06:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraielle/pseuds/astraielle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraielle/pseuds/ghoulaesthetics
Summary: “Trapped forever in bed with you–how shall I ever cope?”





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - " you’re legally obligated to keep holding me. "

“Bull, I promise you I’m coming right back.  _Please_  move your arm.”

Bull’s only response was to grunt and pull her closer, breath hot on her neck from where he’d half-collapsed onto her after she’d finally managed to convince him to sleep. Isen didn’t have it in her to be annoyed, because, in actuality, she found it sort of cute

She had plans to join everyone in the tavern that evening, as she did most nights in Skyhold, but last minute Inquisition business had pulled her away.  _I’ll catch up to everyone later_  had quickly turned into  _I’ll be lucky if I make it to the table before last call_. By the time she actually did walk in, Rocky and several others were on the floor, and Dalish was declaring Bull as the winner of the night’s final drinking contest. Isen was only mildly disappointed she’d missed out on the game–she knew full well she’d never have made it past the second round anyway.

With a huff, she tried to wiggle out from under him–which was more difficult than she anticipated. Bull had somehow managed to go from leaning on her after they sat down to using her as an elf-shaped pillow for him to cuddle while he laid down on his front. When wiggling proved to be in vain, she tried to unwind his arms from around her body. It was absolutely no use–Bull was dead weight on top of her, and clearly had no intentions of moving any time soon. Her only saving grace was that he was still conscious, because she  _really_  wouldn’t have any hope if he actually fell asleep.

“Not a chance,” he mumbled.“Want you to stay.”

“And I plan to,” she assured him, “as soon as I get my boots and coat off.”

He scoffed. “You’re fine like that. Don’t need to get up.”

“I’m sure you think so,” she chuckled, “but I’d rather not feel like I’m sleeping outside somewhere on a bedroll when I’m in–well, when I’m in my actual  _bed_. Besides,” she hummed, “you pinned me down before I even had a chance to set some water down for you in the morning.  _And_  my leg’s falling asleep. Please? Please let me get up?”

 _“Mmph_.”

Isen switched tactics. Instead of trying to push away, she gently looped her arms around his neck, lifting her head slightly and tilting it down to place a series of soft kisses on the scarred skin of his forehead. Bull made a noise that sounded as if he was relishing in the attention, pushing his face further into her neck.

“Oh, come on Bull.  _Vhenan_. Dearest.” She could feel his shoulders starting to shake a bit with quiet laughter, but the grip hadn’t yet loosened around her waist. 

“Gonna have to work harder than that,” he chuckled, still not moving despite sounding rather pleased with the syrupy affection. “I  _missed_  you tonight during drinks. You were gone too long.” 

“And this is my punishment now, is it? Hm? Is that it, Love?” She was still kissing him between phrases, smiling more now than before. 

“Yeah,” he grinned, finally getting her back and aiming a drunken kiss of his own against the hollow of her throat. “You stood us up,  _Kadan_. Now you’re legally obligated to keep holding me to make up for it. Boots and all.” 

“Trapped forever in bed with you–how shall I  _ever_  cope?”

“Dunno. Guess you’ll find out soon enough.” 

“Alright, alright,” she said, “I’ll cut you a deal. You let me get up, spend the next few minutes doing what I need to do–and yes, that also includes making sure you’re taken care of, if you’re wondering–and then I’ll go back to playing the willing hostage for as long as you want.” 

Bull pondered the offer for a moment. He was good as masking intoxication, probably from his time with the Ben-Hassrath, but she knew full well that despite appearances and surprisingly clear speech, he was nowhere close to sober. The fact that he had been so touchy towards her since the moment he saw her walk through the door, and looked like someone had kicked his puppy every time she left his line of sight before they went back to her room, was proof enough of that. 

“ _Vhenan?_ ” She tried again. 

“ _Fine_ ,” he sighed. It almost sounded like he was sulking about it. “But only if you promise to stay the whole night. _And_  the next day.” 

Isen bit back a laugh, knowing that it was, in fact, a very serious matter at the moment. “As long as you like,” she said with impossible fondness as he rolled off of her and onto his back. She leaned over and kissed him before she stood. He still very much tasted like the beer he’d been knocking back earlier. 

“Yeah? What if I wanted the day after that too? And the one after that?” 

She laughed and kissed him again once more as she rose. “I told you–as long as you want. I am, after all, legally obligated.” 


End file.
